Azura Kills Chucko and Cy Kowalski and Gets a Reward
Azura Kills Chucko and Cy Kowalski and Gets a Reward is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 18th 2019 Transcript *Azura: I'm going to kill Chucko and Cy Kowalski once again because, I thought it was over. *'(At the park)' *Chucko: Man, we hate The Metal Punks, they are the worst music group ever. *Cy: Me two. *Azura: Not so fast Chucko and Cy. *Chucko: Oh no, it's Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fate. *Cy: What are you doing here, *Azura: That's right, how dare you both get revived and get revenge on the Metal Punks to become innocent again for feeding them to the crocodiles and sending then to Mental's People Home. That's it, I will kill you both again. *Chucko: No (x10). *Cy: No (x10). Please don't kill us again. *Azura: I don't care, now prepare for the Shining Screech Attack, you fools. *'(Azura used the Shining Screech Attack on Chucko and Cy)' *'(Chucko and Cy were dead)' *Azura: Yay, I killed Chucko and Cy. Now I will tell The Metal Punks and there friends about this. *'(at Kosta's house)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: Azura, thanks for you killing Chucko and Cy, I will never see them again. *Ike: I am so proud of you honey. *Ken the Emo: For your reward, you have one a golden dagger sword. *Azura: Thanks Kosta and the Metal Punks, you're the best. *Brian the Headbanger: Your welcome. *'(Somewhere in Hell, the Devil was scolding Chucko and Cy)' *Devil: Chucko and Cy Kowalski, since you two were dead, I am going to turn all of you into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *Chucko and Cy: Nonononononononononononononono! *The devil turned Chucko and Cy into ghosts. *Chucko: Oh no! Cy and I are ghosts! *Cy: Please change us back, and can me and Chucko have another chance? *Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghosts forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. *Chucko and Cy: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Devil: Now you two will never return to the real world! *Chucko and Cy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'woke up in horror, back in his room' *Chucko and Cy: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *Chucko: Oh no! This is terrible again! *'Chucko and Cy realized something. He was having a bad dream.' *Chucko: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! This time, Azura killed me and my brother and we got sent back to hell. *Cy: Well, so did I! I have a bad dream too! *'Chucko and Cy heard their dad calling.' *Chucko and Cy's dad's voice: Boys, I just received a call from Mr. Blumberg! It says that you put cockroaches on his hat! Why did you do that? *Chucko: Oh dear, Cy. We must confess to our dad right now again! *Cy: Good idea, Chucko! *'(The End)' Cast *Chucko-Joey *Cy, Ike-Eric *Azura-Princess *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Ken the Emo-Dave *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Devil-Scary voice *Mr Kowalski's voice (Chucko and Cy's dad's voice)-Steven Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff